


Just Pretend You Love Me

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth get into an argument.





	Just Pretend You Love Me

They’re in the middle of a another fight, screaming words designed to cut the deepest. Seth doesn’t even know what they’re fighting about anymore. He cuts himself off in the middle of a sentence and stares at Dean, panting.

Dean watches him warily, obviously wondering what’s going on with him.

“I’m not cut out for this.” Seth says finally.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean demands, angry.

“It means that I’m fucking done, Dean.” Seth says, pushing past Dean and heading up the stairs.

“Done with what?” Dean follows Seth up the stairs.

“This. Us. Fighting all the time. We’re not right for each other if all we fucking do is scream at each other and say things to hurt each other.” Seth digs his duffel bag out of the closet and starts throwing his clothes into it, as much as he can stuff in.

Dean stands in the doorway, hunching in on himself. “But I love you.”

“Well, you sure as fuck don’t act like you do.” Seth snaps, moving to the dresser and throwing socks and boxers in the bag.

“Seth, I’m sorry.” Dean says, watching Seth pack.

“Good for you. I’m sorry too, but I’m still leaving.” Seth says, suddenly tired.

Dean watches him, an unhappy set to his mouth. “Please don’t leave.”

“I can’t stay here. I can’t be with you. I can’t keep arguing, I can’t keep reassuring you that I love you every five seconds, I can’t keep dealing with your issues, I just can’t deal with you anymore.” Seth says, looking up at Dean.

Dean flinches away from Seth, like the words were a physical blow. “I see.”

Seth zips up his bag and slings it over his shoulder, gathering up his wallet and phone from the nightstand. “Don’t call me. Don’t text me. Just leave me alone." 

Dean nods, moving out of Seth’s way when he walks out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

Seth slams the front door when he leaves. Dean walks into their bedroom and curls up on Seth’s side of the bed, hugging his pillow. If he sobs brokenly into it, well, there’s no one there to comfort him anyway.


End file.
